Runaway Superstars
by iheartdesign34
Summary: When fame gets too much for Vicky and her boyfriend Bryce better known as Dream Team , they decide to run away from paparazzi, fans and anyone who might reconize them, to Illionois. But hiding out reveals stress, and possible discovery.


Scene 1

Scene opens up with Vicky in messy bedroom. Bryce is in the tiny bathroom across the hall.

(Vicky): "Bryce have you seen my green t-shirt?" Frantically rummages through falling apart drawer while glancing at the clock.

Bryce gargles from the bathroom and spits.

(Bryce): "Nope. Did you even bring it?" Bryce walks into the room carrying his beat up backpack. Vicky taps finger to chin as if trying to recall.

(Vicky): "I think I left it behind. Oh well, we're going to be late so I might as well wear this one." Pulls at the blue **MY BOYFRIEND IS AMAZING** t-shirt that she is wearing. Bryce smirks.

(Bryce): "Perfect." Vicky grabs purple beat up back pack and they walk out of the abandoned house they are living in and grab their bikes.

(Bryce): "It's a good thing we brought these, otherwise how would we get to school?" Bryce and Vicky peddle down the street.

Theme Song-

Scene 2

Hallways are crowded with kids, a backpack slams into Vicky.

(Vicky): "Watch it" Under breath. Bryce and Vicky enter the clean office and wait for the secretary.

(Secretary): "Can I help you?" begins going through file draw.

(Bryce): "We are the two foster care students from Wisconsin." Secretary shuffles through files and pulls out one thin one.

(Secretary): "Ah yes, Caroline Hamilton, and Gavin Jacobs. Transferring all the way to this little town in Illinois from Wisconsin. Foster care, so we don't need any records. Okay let me just go get your schedules." Walks out of room.

(Vicky): "I can't believe this might actually work. They'll never be able to find us now." Whispers to Bryce. Secretary comes back in and hands a schedule to each of them.

(Secretary): Have a nice day.

Scene 3

Bryce walks into third period World History class to find that Vicky is in this class too. The only empty seat is next to Sammi.

(Mrs. Peterson): "You must be Gavin. You can take a seat next to Samantha." Points to seat next to Sammi.

(Sammi): "Hi! I'm Sammi, you're new. I'm a tenth grader but I'm In this class because I'm very smart." Giggles and places hand on Bryce's forearm. Vicky stares daggers at Sammi.

(Bryce): "That's cool. I didn't know this class was for only Juniors." Takes Sammi's hand off slowly. Sammi doesn't notice.

(Mrs. Peterson): "Samantha, attention up front." Sammi turns to the front of the room and Bryce sighs. Looks over at Vicky and waves a little.

Scene 4

Vicky throws backpack on floor of the kitchen and sits at counter.

(Vicky): "I officially don't like that Sammi girl." Puts head in hands.

(Bryce): leans across opposite end of counter. "What not to like?"

(Vicky): Makes face. "She was all over you." Bryce laughs.

(Bryce): "So what, you're the only one for me." Kisses Vicky lightly on lips. Vicky giggles and heads over to the couch and turns on the T.V.

(News Caster): "The biggest mystery of this week is, missing teenage actors/singers Bryce Howard and Vicky Lincoln. The couple disappeared last Friday night, after a photo shoot for their new album. The search is on." The T.V. Shows a picture of Vicky with her blonde hair posing with Bryce who had his shaggy hair. Vicky fingers her brown hair and glances at Bryce who now has short (still cute) hair.

(Vicky): "Their looking for us." She curls up next to him.

(Bryce): "Maybe running away wasn't such a good idea but we both needed this. I found us an abandoned house miles away from paparazzi and even just singing. We both know we love it, but we've been doing this since we were fourteen. How could we not need a break and be normal teenagers for once?" Switches off T.V. Turns on portable radio instead. Both groan. End of one of their duets plays.

(Radio announcer):" And that was Vicky and Bryce, the Dream Team singing Someone there for Me. If you've seen these two stars, let us know. Call 575-555-6098."

(Vicky and Bryce): "What did we get ourselves into?"

Scene 5

Vicky is sitting on one of the twin beds when Bryce walks in.

(Bryce): "You ok?" leans against door frame. Vicky sniffles and puts photo graphs that she was holding, back in a box.

(Vicky): "Yeah, I'm ok. I just wish we could have told our families where we were going." Bryce comes over to her bed and puts his arm around her.

(Bryce): "If we did that, someone could have told the paparazzi, or they could have tapped the phone, or maybe even planted stuff in their rooms to find out where we are." Vicky laughs.

(Vicky): "Stop thinking like a spy. It's freaking me out." Pushes Bryce. He stands up and crosses the room to the other twin bed and sits crossed legged at her.

(Bryce): "Do you remember the first time we met?" Vicky turns to him.

(Vicky): "Random. Um, It was third grade, Miss. Riley's class, when I sat next to you on the first day." Bryce switches to a lying position and tucks his arms behind his head.

(Bryce): "Yup. Do you remember the first thing I said to you?"

(Vicky): "I believe it was "I'm going to be famous when I'm older! But the kind the paparazzi don't like to follow around too much." Vicky imitates kid voice.

(Bryce): "Very good. Do you remember the first thing you said to me?"

(Vicky): "Was it "Me too!?" She guessed.

(Bryce): "Correct. See, we both didn't want to be in the paparazzi spot light that much. And when we were, we got out." Vicky sighs.

(Vicky): "Yes but now us disappearing, it's just going to make our fame higher."

(Bryce): "That may be, but think about it. We just need some time to be teenagers before we tackle that. Just you. And me." Bryce drags the last part out slowly. Vicky giggles.

(Vicky): "Good night Bryce."

(Bryce): "Night Vic."

Scene 6

Scene opens with Sammi pacing her high end bedroom, in her family mansion.

(Sammi): "Oooh I don't like her. I really don't like her." Clenches fists

(Rachel): "You've never even met her, how can you not like Caroline?" Rachel puts the magazine on the queen sized bed she's laying on.

(Sammi): "Because, her boyfriend is the guy I want. Bryce. She isn't going to stand in my way." Rachel gasps.

(Rachel): "Oh no! Not another boy you can't have! Sammi, this always ends badly. Not for you or the guy, but for the other girl."

(Sammi): "No this is different. There was a pull there. I felt it. We're destined to be together. Caroline is going down. And you're going to help me." Pulls Rachel to feet.

(Rachel): "What! No I can't help you with that!" Says in horror.

(Sammi): "You will, unless you don't want you ultra fab birthday present," Says in a taunting voice.

(Rachel): Sighs. "Fine. I'll help. But with what?" Sammi grins evilly.

Scene 7

Vicky approaches a girl hanging a banner that reads prom, two weeks. She stares at it and then asks the girl who's back is to her,

(Vicky): "What is Prom?" The girl turns around and it's Sammi. Sammi narrows eyes.

(Sammi): "You don't know what prom is?" She puts hands on hips.

(Vicky): "Is it like a dance? At my old school, they used to call them get togethers." Vicky says hastily.

(Sammi): Snorts. "Wow your school was lame. A prom is the formal dance that everyone goes to. Well except for maybe you." Walks off. Vicky lunges after her but two arms hold her back.

(Bryce): "Easy there girl." Laughs a little until Vicky glares at him.

(Bryce): "Sorry I couldn't resist. What was all that about?" Vicky turns to him.

Vicky: "She said I would never go to the prom." Crawls into Bryce's arms.

Bryce: "What exactly is prom?"

Vicky: "Apparently a dance that everyone goes to. We need to brush up on these terms fast, unless we want to really stand out in the crowd."


End file.
